<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Writer by Just_So</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927712">The Writer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_So/pseuds/Just_So'>Just_So</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BAKT Mafia Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_So/pseuds/Just_So</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji is a famous writer who wants to write a new book about Mafia. But he wants to write it good and true. For that, he needs to do some research.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BAKT Mafia Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Writer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this story as a thread on twitter and here it is. Don't ask. I don't know.</p><p>I'm probably going to write other one-shot with BAKT Mafia AU. I love both too much to let this be just a one-time try.</p><p>This one-shot is inspired by Castle (TV show) obviously</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi is a novelist who likes truthfulness. That's why he's good. He writes stories, yeah, but he writes them properly. He's a gifted author. He manages everything he tries. Fantasy drama, Action plot, Historical reconstitution… Ask for a literary genre, he'll be good with it. But he also loves challenges. As much as he loves writing. He never lets anything to chance. </p><p>When he's got an idea, a scenario, he will dig for information, truth, details to make the story real. He needs to experiment. Oh that character’s hands and feet are tied? Let’s be tied and figure out how to free myself. How long would it take to walk from A to be B under the rain, without taking shortcuts? 3h24 minutes. See? Akaashi won’t write it if he’s not absolutely sure that is, or can be, true. </p><p>That's why his books are always top in the sale. He's marvelous. His editors love him. In the house, everyone knows Akaashi-sensei. Every girl and boy dream of the day they’ll cross his path down the hallway, by the vending machine. His fans can wait hours to get his dedication, a breathtaking smile and a “<em> Thank you for your support, and please, enjoy your reading. </em>”</p><p>Also, when he’s done with one book, everybody knows he’s already working on the next one. His editors are patient and supportive. His fans go nuts and develop their own theories on what they think the new story will be about. Because it also means more anecdotes about his research. And those are always juicy!</p><p>So when he decides to write a crime novel, it isn’t a surprise to his relatives that he started to look for inspiration in judicial police cases. He goes through dozens of reports, newspaper articles, reference websites, dissecting them like a surgeon. His idea is slowly constructing itself. It’s a slow process, something he does on its own. Until he meets a fan. </p><p>The name's Tsukishima Kei, and the boy is not an ordinary fan. He comes to Akaashi one day in the small, secluded coffee shop where the writer likes to go to work. Nobody ever bothers him there. The owner doesn’t recognize him, and clients don’t pay attention to this gloomy guy in the far back of the room. But, Tsukishima Kei notices him. He sees him from afar and he immediately makes his way to Akaashi’s table. Akaashi rises his head when the guy stops by the table, folding nervously his fingers. </p><p>“Akaashi-sensei?”</p><p>The man’s voice is a bit trembling, but he doesn’t let it take away his impassive expression. He introduces himself before rambling about how much he loves Akaashi’s books. He has read absolutely all of them. Even his first poor tries. Akaashi’s not exactly sure how but he ends up inviting Tsukishima to sit with him. </p><p>Tsukishima Kei is intriguing. Cold  behavior, dangerous glare, but eyes full of passion anytime he speaks about Akaashi's books. The novelist becomes quite fond of him, and naturally, they start hanging out. What started as a fate encounter becomes a weekly rendez-vous.They meet at the small coffee shop where they talk about Akaashi's story. </p><p>Quickly, Tsukishima becomes his confidant. He always points at the problems in Akaashi's ideas and helps find another way to make it work. And he's so happy to help, Akaashi can tell. He has this sparkle in the eye. You know, the one when you're looking at something exciting but you also know it's already perfect? Tsukishima looks at Akaashi like that. And the novelist noticed. Little by little, the fan becomes the muse. Akaashi doesn't realize it before he goes through his notes one night and his main character's love interest is exactly like Tsukishima.</p><p>Porcelain skin. Blond hair. Bright eyes. Soft laugh. Silver tongue. Alluring. Akaashi is taken aback by his own obviousness. He is ashamed too.</p><p>''Shit''</p><p>He can't allow this. That's not professional, the boy is a fan! He's just..! </p><p>Wait... </p><p>How old is he? What's his job? Has he talked about his friends once? Has he ever mentioned any hobbies apart from reading Akaashi's books? </p><p>…</p><p>Has he?...</p><p>Suddenly, Tsukishima Kei is the main mystery. Who is he? Who is the man Akaashi is slowly falling for? </p><p>Next time they meet at the coffee shop, Akaashi tries to talk about something else than his plot, but every time, Tsukishima manages to bring it back. Why? Akaashi's curious. He wants to know. </p><p>He can't write anymore. He asks his editors for more time for his manuscript. They give him of course. If Akaashi-sensei asks for more time, that next book is going to be an absolute bestseller. In the meantime, Akaashi tries harder to make Tsukishima open to him. In the process, he reveals himself to the blond, but he doesn’t realize it. </p><p>It's a pretty afternoon when this game of secrets starts breaking. Just the right amount of sun falling on their coffee table, their drinks are still hot, and they're almost alone in the shop. Akaashi is talking about his new idea for the murderer.</p><p>''And then I thought, serial killers are good but come on, it's too easy. Pattern? Multiples killing? I can do better than that."</p><p>"Whatever you write is good Akaashi-sensei" Tsukishima genuinely compliments.</p><p>"Smooth Talker” Akaashi points with a smirk. “Also, I already told you to drop the <em> sensei </em>Tsukishima-san. It makes me feel like an old man when I’m just a year older than you. Anyway, listen to this. This should be all about the Mafia."</p><p>Akaashi swears Tsukishima's face goes blank, devoid of all colors he had not a second ago.</p><p>"The Mafia?" Tsukishima repeats.</p><p>"Organized crime. Fascinating environment, with social structure, so many leads, dead ends, enemies and friends, rivalry, bigger purposes. What do you think? "</p><p>"No. Don't. That's terrible."</p><p>Tsukishima's answer is like a cold shower to Akaashi. Suddenly all the doors they opened together those past weeks close, and a heavy silence fell. After a minute, Akaashi gathers himself and tries to give a convincing laugh.</p><p>"You're right that's cliché."</p><p>They finish their drink almost in silence, then Tsukishima pays for them both. Tsukishima wants to say something before they part ways, but he can’t bring himself to talk so he just bows and leaves. Akaashi’s heart is crushed with each step the blond takes away from him. </p><p>Once home, he doesn't feel on a cloud or happy like a teenager, like he usually does after a date with Tsukishima. A date? What an arrogant bastard he is. That was never dates. Tsukishima doesn’t see him like that. Akaashi is nothing to him but one of his favorite authors! And his pride as a novelist has been wounded by a fan he knows nothing about. He's angry at Tsukishima for his bluntness, and he's even more angry that he let a stranger's opinion hurt him that way. He likes his idea. He will stick with it. </p><p>For the next entire week he doesn't go to the coffee shop and instead, he goes to nightclubs and bars. Places he knows are ruled by Mafia. He talks to people there. He doesn't hide his purpose. He's a novelist looking for inspiration. He goes to the source, he even meets one or two undesirable individuals. They’re not too excited at first but once they know his name, they name one or two of his novels and they head and heels for him. A famous, successful author wants to talk to them, can you imagine? They offer him drinks, cigarettes, and give him information that the police would love to have. He won’t reveal them though. He’s smart, he knows the cost. He can use what they give him, but never mentions where he got the word. The more he goes for truth and details, the more he's convinced his idea is good. </p><p>His plot is good. Tsukishima was wrong. And Akaashi is going to prove that. Once happy with his first bunch of research, he goes back to the coffee shop. He’s surprised to see that Tsukishima is there when he enters. The minute he sees him, the blond jumps on his feet and runs to him.</p><p>"You're okay?!" </p><p>"I am, thanks for asking?" Akaashi answers, taking his usual.They go sit at their table but Tsukishima is still looking at Akaashi like something is wrong.</p><p>"You didn't come. I waited. All week."</p><p>"That's what happens when people have a life" Akaashi tries to humor.</p><p>Tsukishima doesn't crack a smile. Akaashi is taken aback by his blaming look. "I was worried. I thought the worst… I-I thought-"</p><p>"Hold on, Tsukishima-san. I - I appreciate your concern but... We don't know each other.." Akaashi says with all the kindness he can gather in his voice. </p><p>"We do. I've read your books, we've been talking about your scenarios and we ate together and.. -" Tsukishima is about to stutter.</p><p>"YOU know me. But I don't know you." Akaashi cuts. Tsukishima's lips are trembling but Akaashi won't stop. He's not going to let this pass. He’s done with this situation. It’s not the first time a fan tries to be friendly with him because they think they know him. They’ve read his books? They’re following him on social media? They receive all the updates on his website? True, they know him. But he never even knew they existed before he met them. He likes Tsukishima a lot, but he can’t let him get this wrong. </p><p>"I don't know anything about YOU Tsukishima-san. All I know is that you love my books, my way of writing, my choices of design for the characters, the accuracy of my settings. But all this is about me. You? I don't even know what's your favorite food or color! So yeah, I took a week to do research for my book, but where I went, who I met are nothing you should be concerned about."</p><p>Akaashi let his words float in the air, looking straight at the other. He hopes his message will be get. He doesn’t mean to be rude, he just wants the other to realize the irony in the situation. Tsukishima's reaction is not what he thought it would.</p><p>"Research?" </p><p>Of course, he ignores the main part of Akaashi's speech. Akaashi grabs his coffee with a sour expression. "Yes. On the subject you don't like actually"</p><p>His sarcasm dies the moment Tsukishima's hand close tightly on his wrist</p><p>"Don't get involved with the Mafia Akaashi!"</p><p>Akaashi's quick to free himself, and feeling tired of Tsukishima's impolite behavior, he gets up.</p><p>"What I do is none of your business. As I said, you know me, but you're a stranger to me. So leave me alone and go bother someone else!"</p><p>The seconds the words are said, he regrets them. Tsukishima's eyes grow wide and he doesn't hide how hurt he is. Akaashi can't bear it. He’s not brave enough to face this situation. It’s uncomfortable, new, and complicated. He leaves the coffee in a hurry. </p><p>He locks himself in his apartment and drowns in his manuscript. He writes, days and nights. Until he can't anymore. Writer's block. Blank. Pure blank. He's at the chapter where the protagonist meets his love interest and he can't write a single word. All he can think about is Tsukishima. </p><p>Dammit.</p><p>He wants to see the blond. He wants to talk to him. He wants to apologize. He needs to. He hesitates. It's been days since their last rendez-vous. Still, he's craving for the blond's loving eyes. Next day, he goes back to the coffee shop. Of course Tsukishima isn't there. Akaashi feels so bad. He shouldn't have said all those words, all for his pitiful ego. He returns again later and also the day after. And on the third day, someone sits at his table. But it isn't Tsukishima.</p><p>The guy is tall, dark hair, piercing eyes. He wears a perfect three-piece suit, dark red. He's gorgeous. That's the first word Akaashi's mind settles on to describe him.</p><p>"Akaashi Keiji I presume?" The voice is smooth. It fits him. </p><p>"And who might you be?"</p><p>"I'm Kuroo. Heard you're a writer?"</p><p>"I do my best."</p><p>Kuroo smirks. He plays with a biscuit before he takes it between his teeth. He doesn't look away from Akaashi for a second.</p><p>"Ca-can I help you?" Akaashi asks. </p><p>"Maybe. See I have this little puppy... He's more a kitty than a puppy, always wandering away, out of my sight, cute but, you know them, always eager to disobey orders."</p><p>"I wouldn't know, I don't own any pets." </p><p>Kuroo's sudden laugh is unsettling and suddenly, Akaashi is too aware of the silence in the shop. A quick look around and he realizes they're alone. No more customers or waiters. He glances back at Kuroo who seems delighted by his awareness.</p><p>"The thing is, Keiji...  Can I call you Keiji?"</p><p>"Please, no."</p><p>Akaashi doesn't know what he said no to. The first name thing, or a begging for his life? Kuroo ignores it anyway.</p><p>"I care about my puppy. I love him, ho, so much. And I hate his tears when they're ones of sadness. I hate his sobs when he's hurt. I hate everything that makes him feel like he's not worth everything in the world."</p><p>Kuroo is no longer smiling. He's glaring at the writer and it’s terrifying. And he's taking a gun from under his coat, putting it on the table like it’s the most natural move in the world. Akaashi swallows, all his body tensing like a string. What has he done? Is it because of his research? Did he talk to someone he shouldn’t have too? But what’s the link with the puppy anyway? </p><p>"Like I said, I don't own any pets, but I'm pretty sure yours has all the reasons to walk away if you can't make him feel like it’s everything in the world." Akaashi says back after a silence. He doesn't know if his brain just malfunctioned all of sudden. Or if he's just stupid, because the guy in front of him is definitely a threat. </p><p>Kuroo is not amused. He makes it clear when he takes off the safety check.  Akaashi braces himself for what's coming. Before Kuroo can raise his gun, the main door suddenly opens and Tsukishima enters in a fury.</p><p>"Get away from him Tetsu!"</p><p>Akaashi doesn't get it, but Tsukishima is suddenly forcing him to get up and does a shield with his own body to protect him from Kuroo. The man seems suddensly so done and he throws his hands up.</p><p>"Moonshine, I told you to stay home with Kou."</p><p>"So you could go and hurt Akaashi behind my back?!"</p><p>"The guy hurted you Kei! He made you cry for days! Of course I'm going to kill him!"</p><p>Kuroo’s determination sends a shiver down Akaashi’s pine. So he was about to be killed. But Tsukishima won’t let this happen.</p><p>"Over my dead body you prick! If you dare lay a single finger on him I swear even Koutarou won't find your body once I'll be done with you!" </p><p>Akaashi is pale as the discussion goes on. More angry comments from Kuroo, and always more threats from Tsukishima in return. Oh. So that's why. They're Mafia. Tsukishima is Mafia. Akaashi's writing about Tsukishima's world.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." he ends up interrupting the two. They both stop and look at him. Tsukishima with apprehension. Kuroo with severity.</p><p>"You're Mafia right?" He asks.</p><p>"I-.. we are... I'm sorry Akaashi-san I didn't mean to lie or anything but I-"</p><p>"No it's fine" Akaashi cuts Tsukishima. "It's perfect actually. I have so many questions. Can you help me? For my book?!"</p><p>Tsukishima looks at Akaashi's expectants' eyes, half relieved and half horrified. It's Kuroo's hyenas laugh that interrupts his train of thought.</p><p>"Omy I wasn't expecting THAT. Oh babe~ you didn't run away nor wandered alone to disobey us. You wanted to hide HIM from us."</p><p>Tsukishima's face turns into a pout and Akaashi guesses Kuroo's right. The man stands up and leans closer to them. Immediately, Tsukishima takes a step in front of Akaashi to prevent Kuroo from coming closer. That doesn't mean the man can't look at Akaashi with hungry, curious eyes. He brings Tsukishima against him without effort despite the blond’s resistance, one arm around his waist and settles his chin on his shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, no wonder" he whispers while taking a good look at Keiji. "Kou is gonna love this one too."</p><p>Akaashi blushes. Why? No idea. But as Kuroo looks at him, he can't help himself.</p><p>"And I'm gonna too." Kuroo adds. "So Keiji... What about we discuss your research for your books at our place?"</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Tsukishima and Akaashi’s answers are simultaneous. Of course, Kuroo is amused. Tsukishima turns to Akaashi, frowning dangerously.</p><p>“Please Akaashi-sensei, reconsider. You can’t write about this subject, it’s not safe!”</p><p>Gently, Akaashi takes the blond’s hand, bringing a deep red blush to his cheeks.</p><p>“I really appreciate your concern Tsukishima. But you just gave me the best opportunity for my research. I can’t drop that.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Also, you called me sensei, once more.” </p><p>Tsukishima wants to say something else but this time, Kuroo steps in and forces him to back off. He shows the door to Akaashi and bows a little.</p><p>“After you sensei.”</p><p>Akaashi shakes his head out of false exasperation. The ride is not entirely silent, but not that comfortable either. Slowly, Akaashi realizes what he’s doing, what he’s putting himself into. Kuroo is busy on his phone at first, and Tsukishima stubbornly looks out the window. When Kuroo puts down his phone, he starts asking Akaashi about his manuscript. By the time they arrive, Kuroo is really excited and asks very interesting questions. </p><p>They exit the parking lot in a fancy elevator. The building is clearly sophisticated. People who live here are not “<em>Mister Nobody</em>”. Akaashi starts to be nervous as the floors's numbers keep going. Of course the elevator won’t stop until the last numbers. It’s a penthouse. What else?</p><p>Kuroo and Tsukishima enter right after Akaashi but the novelist is hesitant to go further. Tsukishima quickly moves and disappears upstairs. Kuroo takes off his coat before noticing Akaashi hasn't moved from the entrance. </p><p>"Come in sensei, we don't bite." </p><p>Akaashi doesn't bother reminding the raven not to call him that, convince he does it on purpose. The penthouse is gigantic. Amazing view. Two floors. An indoor pool. Who has a pool on the top floor of a building? And the living room is easily twice the size of Akaashi's apartment, and he owns a comfortable place. </p><p>"What can I get you?" Kuroo offers pouring himself a glass of red wine. </p><p>"Water is fine." </p><p>"Suits yourself, but it's a big mistake. Koutarou's 71 years old whisky is a bit too much but this wine is divine."</p><p>"I don't do alcohol."</p><p>"Too bad." and Kuroo takes a simple glass from the cabinet. Akaashi takes the chance that the man goes to the open kitchen area to take a good look to his surroundings.</p><p>The design is simple, delicate even. Nothing wild or too sparkly. Still, it's not like those places without soul where the owners don't even seem to live. There are volleyball magazines on the table by the enormous couch. A plaid has been carelessly abandoned in the remaining of a… Pillow fort? Set of cards, old tissues and empty wrappings are still scattered on the floor. Decorations are also more lively. Pretty items, child drawings ("my uncles and me"), bottles and books. </p><p>Sudden steps incoming tear Akaashi away from his inspection. </p><p>"Tetsu, why is Kei putting order in his library all of sudden? What happen to his <em>I wanna drown in sensei's books</em> phase."</p><p>The man who enters the room now is by far the most gorgeous person Akaashi has ever seen. Oh, Tsukishima is beautiful and Kuroo is handsome. But this guy? It's worse because he's Akaashi's type. Broad shoulders, define lines of body. He's wearing a full grey suit, less the jacket. His sleeves are rolled up, offering a perfect sight of his powerful forearms, tattoed. And his features. Lips already turned into a pretty smile. Bright golden eyes, with eyebrows drawn into intimidating, still attractive, shapes. The hairs are quite peculiar, but Akaashi is ready to forgive the spikes style, and the mix of grey and black strands. </p><p>The man notices him and stops in his tracks. Kuroo is just coming back with the glass of water he gives to Akaashi. </p><p>"Kou, meet Akaashi Keiji, Kei's secret."</p><p>Some realizations pass on ''<em>Kou</em>''s face before he quickly approaches and grabs Akaashi's hand to shake it vividly. </p><p>"You're Akaashi Keiji! The famous writer! Bokuto Koutarou! What a pleasure to meet you! I've read your books! <em>What's in the box</em>, <em>Gym n°3</em>, <em>The fly</em>… I loved those really!" </p><p>"Thanks" is all Akaashi can answer, with how much the man is shaking him with his strong handshake.</p><p>"Wait. Kei's secret?" </p><p>Kuroo chuckles before sipping at his drink. "We thought Kei was weird lately right? He was sneaking out a lot more than usual, leaving his bodyguard behind, doing secrets. And when he came back home last week and spent hours crying in his library re-reading books he knows by heart, I figured something had happened. Turns out he met his favorite author.."</p><p>Kuroo points at Akaashi with a sly smile, making the latter shivers. </p><p>"... And befriended with the man. Also, something happened between the two of you that hurted Kei."</p><p>Those words ring a bell in Akaashi's mind, reminding him who those persons really are, and why Kuroo came to him in the first place. </p><p>"We had a.. Disagreement on my subject of research for my new book." Akaashi feels forced to explain. </p><p>"What sort?" Bokuto asks, still holding Akaashi's hand. </p><p>"He wasn't very… enthusiastic when I said I wanted to write about the Mafia."</p><p>"I wonder why." Kuroo's words are ironic. </p><p>"Because I wanted to avoid this exact situation." Tsukishima's voice interrupts. All attention goes on him. An adorable blush is spreading from his cheeks to his ears. He quickly joins them and forces Bokuto to back off, putting himself between the novelist and the men as a shield once more. That brings a new kind of smile on both Kuroo and Bokuto's faces. </p><p>"What is it Babe?" Bokuto asks. "Scared that we steal your new toy?" </p><p>Tsukishima's reaction is immediate. He throws his fist at Bokuto but the man sees it coming and without effort, dodges it before grabbing the wrist and he brings the blond closer. </p><p>"Babe, we already talked about it, there's a reason why we top you." </p><p>"You son of a -" </p><p>"Hum hum Kei. Not the moms. Never the moms."</p><p>In the end Tsukishima submits to Bokuto and let's the man hug him while they take a better look at Akaashi. The novelist hasn't lost a second of what just happened. It's the most defective relationship he has ever seen. Degrading pet names. Authority. Superiority. Control. </p><p>"So Keiji. 'Mind telling us about this manuscript you're working on?" Kuroo smiles. </p><p>Akaashi shrugs. They end up sitting as Akaashi talks about his research. Tsukishima is trapped on Bokuto's lap and if he looks uncomfortable because he keeps glancing at Akaashi and blushing, he doesn't move even when Bokuto frees him. The conversation slowly takes a serious tone. Bokuto and Kuroo actually introduce themselves as powerful Mafia heads. They are known in the underworld, and Akaashi has heard of their names. He just pictured them older, uglier and less sympathetic. But the guys are around his age, friendly and funny. Loud and obnoxious. And by how they touch, look, and interact with Tsukishima, Akaashi can tell that they're gentle and kind, very much in love with the blond, despite their poor choice of words earlier. </p><p>He's invited to stay for dinner. He refuses. He thanks them for the talk and the nice moment shared, but he has some work to do and needs to head home. Kuroo insists that their private driver takes him home. He and Bokuto also have the decency to leave him alone with Tsukishima at the door. </p><p>"I'm sorry for all this. Those guys are too protective of me."</p><p>"It's okay. It's a good thing I guess." Akaashi says with a kind smile. Tsukishima seems nervous. He's folding his fingers like he has something to say and tries to gather the courage to talk. Akaashi is willing to give him a little help. </p><p>"I'm sorry Tsukishima." The blond's head snaps up and he gives Akaashi a confused look. "I've been rude to you when you thought you were protecting me from your world."</p><p>Tsukishima shakes his head. </p><p>"I was being selfish Akaashi. I… feared that if you met Tetsu and Kou, I wouldn't be so special. I'm boring compared to them so-" </p><p>"You're not."</p><p>Akaashi states his word with a firm voice. "You're different from them. Somehow, you're the greatest mystery to me. I still don't get you. I don't know much about you except you like reading and you live with two powerful Mafia bosses who look like they want to keep you away from their business. So.. You're very much interesting in my opinion. And I'd like to have the chance to know you better."</p><p>Akaashi knows he said the right thing with how red and flustered Tsukishima turns in the minute. Shit. He's beautiful. No wonder Kuroo and Bokuto see him as a diamond and jealously want him hidden and protected. </p><p>"May… Would it be okay to see each other again?" </p><p>Akaashi smiles more at Tsukishima's genuine question. </p><p>"I'd love that."</p><p>They exchange numbers and when Akaashi gets home, he already has a new chat room busy with Tsukishima. </p><p>A new kind of routine settles. Akaashi talks a lot with Tsukishima. They meet almost daily now. At first at the coffee shop, then mostly at one of them place's. Tsukishima was excited like a kid on Christmas day when he first went to Akaashi's apartment. </p><p>They talk about their literature preferences, but also about all kinds of subjects now. When Akaashi is writing, Tsukishima will sit on his couch and read, or work on his tablet or laptop. Akaashi discovered Tsukishima is a volunteer writer for a few websites. One about dinosaurs and cryptids. One about History. One about arts and culture. And he's also the administrator of Akaashi's fan website n°1. That was half awkward, half hilarious when Akaashi figured it out. </p><p>Although, Tsukishima is no longer a fan. He's a friend. He can't be more. Tsukishima has Kuroo and Bokuto, and Akaashi will never allow himself to think more of the blond because of them. Oh but the men are a whole piece of cake themselves. Since they met, Akaashi is invited over to their penthouse every week. He dodges it most of the time, but the moment Tsukishima becomes a regular at his apartment, the blond's lovers manage to lure Akaashi in coming to their place too. That's how he ends up eating dinner with Kuroo, or watching TV with Bokuto. </p><p>Akaashi doesn't fail to notice how they slowly start to be comfortable around him. They touch him more, speak softly, lean closer. And despite his best efforts, he's flustered. He has a soft spot for Kuroo's stupid jokes and nerdy questions when the guy is so clever he could have been an genius engineer. He's also falling for Bokuto, not caring how loud the guy can be, because he's also very sensitive, surprisingly. Akaashi once saw him coming home with blood on his shirt, that definitely wasn't his, but an hour later, he was crying over a poor woman's fate on a random TV show. The contradiction is too easy to fall for but Akaashi falls for it anyway. </p><p>And they both are really interested in Akaashi's work. Kuroo started to read his books and can't seem to stop. Bokuto told Akaashi Tsukishima reads it to him before they fall asleep. The image is adorable. Akaashi would love to see it. But that's not the image he will have of them for now. Instead, he has to suffer a more… graphic scenery. </p><p>It happens by accident of course. Akaashi is invited to come over for dinner, one more time. On his way to the penthouse, he's intercepted by Kuroo, who comes back from Akaashi-doesn't-need-to-know where. They share the ride, Akaashi telling Kuroo about his last meeting with his editors. </p><p>"So you're almost done with the manuscript?" Kuroo asks as they step in the elevator. He wears a weird, indescribable expression. </p><p>"I hope so. I plan to finish it by next month."</p><p>Kuroo stares silently at him. Akaashi can't quite say why but he feels suddenly naked under the man's gaze. He suppress a shiver and folds his fingers before speaking. "The bright side is that all the precious infos you gave me helped a lot. I'm confident with this book."</p><p>"I'm glad then. What are you planning to do next?" </p><p>Akaashi is not sure what's the purpose of the question. Usually, when he's done with a manuscript, he starts working on the next one. Sometimes he takes a week of vacation, but writing is like breathing to him. He can't keep the stories away from his mind for too long. </p><p>"I probably will look for a new subject." he answers. "I won't bother you again if that's the question." </p><p>Kuroo's eyebrows twitch and Akaashi can see his fist tighten. </p><p>"Keiji, if one thing, you're not a bother but the spice in our lives."</p><p>The words echoe longer than expected in the elevator. Akaashi is trying to control the beats of his heart, afraid that Kuroo can hear the drums. His salvation comes as the elevator stops and the door opens into the penthouse. Kuroo exits first, brushing Akaashi's arm on his way. The novelist follows, confused and still processing Kuroo's words. It means nothing he tells himself. It wasn't some sort of confession and you shouldn't have hope. They just appreciate you as an author. </p><p>He's so lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice the sound of moans before he's facing ''<em>the</em>'' situation. His eyes grow impossibly wide as he holds his breath. </p><p>Bokuto is persistently thrusting into Tsukishima, right there, on the couch. The blond is held close by one of Bokuto's arm, when his other hand keeps one of the blond's leg pushed to the side for more space. Tsukishima is naked but Bokuto hasn't get rid of anything else than his shirt. </p><p>Their moans are loud, and Akaashi should have heard them if he had paid attention when he exited the elevator. Tsukishima's voice is cracked, sensually broken. Bokuto is whispering sweet nothing in the shell of his ear. Until he meets Akaashi's eyes. </p><p>"Baby you're doing so good" he says looking straight at Akaashi, a new smirk on his lips. "Damm Tetsu and I are so lucky. We can't let anyone see you like this."</p><p>Tsukishima answers with a new moan. </p><p>"No-one, except maybe, your Akaashi?" Bokuto continues. "Would you like that babe? That your dear friend and favorite writer sees how good you're to us. How pliant you can be. Want him to see how well you can take my cock?" </p><p>"Y-Yeah fuck, yeah-" is the broken answer Tsukishima gives. His words go straight to Akaashi's cock. </p><p>Oh shit. </p><p>Suddenly Bokuto let go of Tsukishima and lays him down so he's on full display for Akaashi to see. But now, the blond can see him to. And when he notices him, he screams, but not from pleasure. </p><p>"Shit baby! You're so tight all of sudden! Is that because of Akaashi?" Bokuto groans with amusement. </p><p>"Kou let go!" Tsukishima begs, trying to hide and to close his legs. However, Bokuto doesn't let him. He grabs his hips and slams harder. Tsukishima doesn't stand a chance. He lets go despite his shame and loses himself in the pleasure. He comes harder than ever, under Akaashi's captivated gaze. He's not done with his orgasm yet that Bokuto keeps pounding until he comes too in a groan that send shivers down Akaashi's spine. </p><p>As they both relax, Bokuto presses a tender kiss on Tsukishima temple. This is too much. Akaashi's nights will be haunted by this. Akaashi finally looks away. He's aroused when he shouldn't be but the worst part is coming. Kuroo is looking at him. He's nonchalantly leaning against the kitchen island, arms crossed and a glass of wine in hands. His smirk gives away that he knew what they were stepping into when they exited the elevator. He knew and didn't warn Akaashi. </p><p>"Would you like a drink Sensei?" He asks, using the nickname he only uses when he teases Akaashi. "You seem.. Thirsty."</p><p>Akaashi pinches his lips and holds back the insult he wants to say. He composes himself a decent expression before coming closer to Kuroo. Without hesitation, he leans closer to the man, extending an arm on his right. They're so close they'd just need a step to press against each other. Kuroo's eyes darken with something Akaashi is not ready to name. </p><p>"Thank you Kuroo-san. I know where the water is."</p><p>He steps back, a glass in hand and circumvents the Island to reach the fridge. He doesn't turn to see what kind of expression Kuroo has now. He doesn't want to. He distantly hears Tsukishima pushing Bokuto away and running away. He keeps his back to the living room for as long as he can because he doesn't want to face any of the men. </p><p>"Evening Akaashi." Bokuto happily greets. </p><p>Akaashi discreetly takes a deep breath, then turns and says Hi too. They start talking like nothing happen, like Bokuto wasn't fucking Tsukishima a minute ago on the couch. It's almost normal, but Akaashi can't bring himself to look at Bokuto for too long. Not when he's still half hard in his trouser and the man he's looking at him with the "<em>I know</em>" look. After a long moment, Kuroo pushes himself from his seat and stares at the upper floor. </p><p>"Kei has been out of the shower for a while." he states. </p><p>Bokuto stops talking too and listens to the silence. </p><p>"Keiji why don't you go look for him, while Koutarou and I start planning dinner?" </p><p>Akaashi nearly chokes on his water. That's not a good idea. Definitely not, considering the sly smiles of the two men. Still, Akaashi compels. He leaves his glasses in the kitchen and takes the stairs trying to control his wild thoughts. The orgasmic face of Tsukishima keeps bugging him. </p><p>He never actually went upstairs since he started coming to this penthouse. The first rooms in the corridor are empty (two guest bedrooms, an office, and some sort of gaming room). The main bedroom is also deprived of Tsukishima. Akaashi allows himself to stare at the enormous California King size bed. The sheets are undone. One side has more pillows than the other. Akaashi can picture the three male sleeping there, legs tangled, and always a hand gently stroking a back or losing itself in hairs. In a flash, he sees Tsukishima spread on a cock. His. He sees himself fucking the blond and damm he feels so guilty. He rushes out and keeps moving to another room, chasing the fantasy away. </p><p>He finds Tsukishima in the library. The walls are covered in shelves full of books from the floor to the roof. A genkan precedes the tatamis's area. The whole room is Japanese style, in complete contradiction to the rest of the penthouse. </p><p>Tsukishima is sitting on a zabuton (the Japanese pillow), perched up a book on the chabudai (table). His hair are still wet from the shower. Akaashi takes off his guest slippers and walks to him. </p><p>"May I?" </p><p>Tsukishima shrugges, refusing to look up. Akaashi sits on the zabuton in front of the blond, but doesn't speak right away. Tsukishima isn't reading, Akaashi can tell because of his nervous tapping with his index on the page. Akaashi feels sorry. He understands how embarrassing and awful it must be to be caught in the act. </p><p>"Are you OK?" he starts. </p><p>"Would you be if the man that you admire so bad sees you being fucked?" </p><p>"Probably not."</p><p>Tsukishima snorts. He's still refuses to look at Akaashi. </p><p>"That was cruel of them" Akaashi admits. "But it doesn't change the way I see you Tsukishima."</p><p>"Of course it does!" Tsukishima snaps. "You must think I'm just their whore now! Their gigolo to fuck whenever they want, a fucking doll at their disposal!" </p><p>Tsukishima violently closes his book and hides behind his hands. </p><p>"And that's probably not entirely false but I'm nothing and I can't-..."</p><p>His words are cut short by a broken sobs. Akaashi stays still. He doesn't want to do or say anything who'd stop Tsukishima from opening himself. </p><p>"I know I'm no-one. I was just a boring paleontologist student when I met Tetsu and Kou. I didn't go for a job once my studies done because once you stepped into the underworld you just can't ignore it.. I'm their lover now and I don't regret it, they love me but they strictly refuse to let me join the business. Just because they don't want me to be hurt! So I spend my days doing pitiful writings, or reading and-.. It used to be enough.. But I met you and you're like… So incredible. You're talented and determined. You know what you want, you know that if you need something you have to go for it."</p><p>Tsukishima cracks another sob and Akaashi can see the tears gathering in his eyes. He represses the need to wipe them. Not yet. </p><p>"I admire you for that. I read your books and loved them, then I discovered what kind of author you are and I became curious and envious. And when I met you I was.. So happy. You are even better than my expectations! And I'm just-... Lame."</p><p>The last word is lost in the sobs. This time, Akaashi leans and takes Tsukishima's hand.</p><p>"Tsukishima you're not lame. Are you happy with Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san?" </p><p>Tsukishima nods and his puffy eyes full of tears and red cheeks are the cutest thing Akaashi has ever seen. </p><p>"Do they ever force you to do something you don't want to?" </p><p>Tsukishima shakes his head. </p><p>"Do you love them?" </p><p>"I do..-"</p><p>The voice is broken but the blond doesn't sound sad when he answers. Akaashi squeezes his hand and wipes the tears like he had planned to. </p><p>"Then I don't think you're lame or a whore. I don't think that because you're being pampered, fucked properly and loved by two gorgeous people, you're a gigolo."</p><p>Tsukishima finally, finally, looks at Akaashi and his eyes are full of gratitude. </p><p>"If so, maybe you're missing doing something with your life." Akaashi adds. </p><p>Tsukishima chuckles. He opens his mouth before shutting it quickly. </p><p>"What?" Akaashi insists with another squeeze. </p><p>Tsukishima hesitates, then "Are you… Disgusted? About what I answered Koutarou?" </p><p>Akaashi controls his facial expression because clearly Tsukishima is testing him (not on purpose obviously). He wants to answer that no, he isn't disgusted but completely turned on by the idea that Tsukishima is somehow arroused by him. But he can't answer that. </p><p>"I'm not." he says. </p><p>His smile is the final thing that bring complete relief to Tsukishima. He sighs and smiles too, before wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. </p><p>After that day, everything change. Tsukishima is more comfortable around Akaashi now. When they sit side by side, he leans into the older man's side like he's chasing heat, and Akaashi let's him despite the fact that's unreasonable. The dynamic is not the same. Tsukishima is more confident with PDA in front of Akaashi too. He let's Bokuto kiss him more, in more intimate places. Even if Akaashi never ran into another sex party since then, the three lovers don't hide their activities. He did come into a room smelling of sex, or encountered with an aroused Kuroo once in a while, but they have the decency not to impose.</p><p>Still, Akaashi is a writer. His imagination is exponential. </p><p>Soon, the three men invite themselves in his dreams. It starts with Tsukishima of course, who he fucks so good the blond only knows his name. Then, Bokuto appears. His hands burn Akaashi's skin. His lips devour him. Akaashi wakes up in the middle of the night, the gangster's name whispered in the silence of his room. And of course, Kuroo ends up showing up too. The first time is the most disturbing. It looks like reality. They're on their way to the penthouse. They take the elevator, chit-chat, mostly Kuroo talking. And suddenly, the man pins Akaashi to the wall and kisses him furiously. It's a need, it's animal. Akaashi wants nothing but to hold onto him for dear life. He wakes up in a moan as Kuroo holds him and fucks him so good.</p><p>Oh but he's not always on the receiving end. That time he dreamed about slamming into Bokuto and that was hot. As much as the time he made Kuroo comes with his tongue. And his fantasies about Tsukishima's hand must remain a secret, lord help him. Damm, who would have thought he could be so greedy. </p><p>He keeps his dreams and fantasies a secret. He has a book to finish. Because that's what it is about right? His research. His manuscript. That's why he started going to them in the first place. Thanks to Kuroo and Bokuto he has far more information he could have ever hoped for. But once his book is finished he won't have any more reason to see them. They're Mafia. They're not part of the same world.</p><p>One morning, as his water is boiling for his tea, he realizes that it has to end. He's in love with the three men. But they can't be more than friends. Insecurities settle in his mind. Are they even friends? He sure is friend with Tsukishima but, Bokuto and Kuroo must tolerate him around because of the blond. Of course. No way they would have answered his questions, listened about his plot, and agreed to show him the underworld if it wasn't to please their lover. </p><p>Because if one thing Akaashi discovered in his time around them, its that Bokuto and Kuroo are wrapped around the blond's pinky finger. He thought they were controlling him at first, but the truth is, it's Tsukishima, who doesn't even realize it, who is the leader in their relationship. They bent to his wills, his orders, his needs. They don't listen to him, they literally drink his every word. Powerful Mafia bosses my ass. </p><p>Akaashi smiles at the idea. Well, their secret is safe with him. He won't reveal it. Even when they won't see each other anymore. Because that's his plan. He starts to distance himself from the lovers. He keeps talking to Tsukishima of course, but he pretends he needs some alone time to write and the blond doesn't insist this time. He understands. Like that, he stops going to the penthouse. It's difficult. He longs for Bokuto's kindness and the tea he never fails to prepare for Akaashi. He thinks about Tsukishima's proximity on the couch and how comfortable the silence is with him. And yeah, he sighs when he remembers his playful exchanges with Kuroo. He misses their presence. He misses the details. The domesticity. The routine. He misses their voices, their attention, their touches. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>He has to forget. So he leaves the city. He returns to his parent's house in the countryside. It's a peaceful place to write and to forget. In the mountains, he doesn't have to think how real the three men he loves are. He stops answering his phone daily. Tsukishima doesn't insist. He must think Akaashi needs time to write. </p><p>And one day, his manuscript is finished. He sends it to his editors. The news is announced on his website. Few days later, he receives a message from Tsukishima. </p><p>"<em>Congratulations on finishing your book.</em>"</p><p>He doesn't answer. He keeps lying to himself. He doesn't want his dream to end. He stays with his parents a week more, then decides to go on a trip and goes from town to town, meeting with old friends.  When he's finally forced to go back home, he hasn't contacted Tsukishima for a month, and the blond has stopped sending messages too. Akaashi sits in his living room, takes his head between his hands, and cries. </p><p>Life goes on. He made his choice, he can't blame anyone but himself. The doorbell tears him away from his self hatred cycle. He doesn't quite think before he opens, maybe it's his neighbor bringing him his mails? </p><p>"Akaashi Keiji?" the stranger asks. </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>He has no time to understand what's happening. Next the man is stepping in his apartment, throwing his fist to his face. Akaashi ends up on the floor, blood flowing from his nose. Pain is almost absent because of the surprise. The door is shut and that's when he realizes he's in danger. In a second he's on his feet running to his phone. The man grabs his hair and throws him against the nearest wall before he falls on the floor where the stranger pins him and hits him two more times. Akaashi is vaguely aware he's taken out of the apartment after that but his world goes dark. </p><p>When he wakes up, he's tied on a chair in an empty room. By the looks of it, he must be in an abandoned building. Just great. </p><p>He tests his restraints. They're solid. He inspects the room. There's nothing that could help him. The windows are covered with kraft. The door must be locked. Turns out, it's not, when his captor enters just pushing it. </p><p>"You're awake, good." the man brings a chair in front of Akaashi and offers him a bottle of water. Akaashi refuses, turning his head to the side. Strangely he isn't afraid. He should be because clearly he has been kidnapped, but he's calm. </p><p>"What do you want?" </p><p>"Your money for one." the man answers. </p><p>"Honest. Then what?" </p><p>"You're the guarantee of survival for my family."</p><p>Akaashi squints at the man. He's an average man. He wears an old suit. He hasn't shaved in a while and has dark circles under his eyes. </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" </p><p>The man nervously plays with the water bottle. </p><p>"I'm in.. Debt. The guys are really powerful and really dangerous. Their men… They came for the money I borrowed but I.. I didn't have it! So they threatened to go after my ex wife and my son."</p><p>Akaashi closes his eyes as he guesses the story. The guy's in debt for Bokuto and Kuroo. He's now a hostage.</p><p>"What makes you think I can help you with anything?" he asks, already knowing the answer. </p><p>"I saw you with them, they care about you. " the man tells.</p><p>"You stalked me." </p><p>"I wanted to go after the blond but they never let go of him! He's overprotected. But you… Yo-You're their friend. When you left, they went to your apartment, they were looking for you! That's when I knew I could use you! As long as I have you, they won't touch my family." </p><p>"From all the bad ideas you ever had, this is in top 3." Akaashi points out. </p><p>"I had- no choice!" the man almost screams. He's terrified. That makes him even more dangerous to Akaashi. First he needs to calm him down, to lure him and makes him think he's defenseless. So he controls his nerves to compose himself. </p><p>"What was your plan after you kidnapped me? Gently ask them to forget about your debts? You know that's not gonna happen." </p><p>"No no, I didn't count on that. You're going to refund my debts for me. You're going to willingly pay them for me."</p><p>"Why would I do that?" </p><p>"In exchange I'll free you. I don't care about keeping you here as long as needed. No one will find you."</p><p>Akaashi highly doubts it but he's not completely sure he should be confident. </p><p>"Let's imagine it. I pay for your debts and then? You're going to let me go?"</p><p>"Of course." </p><p>That's a lie. Akaashi can tell. Letting go the goose that lays the golden eggs? Or he will keep him as a hostage, or he will kill him. No option is attractive to Akaashi. </p><p>"That's useless," he says. "They don't care about me. They won't fall for this pitiful try to swindle them."</p><p>The man is taken aback, like he's doubting. Good, he's not sure about his plan, that can help Akaashi. </p><p>"Let's prove that." </p><p>Akaashi frowns. Suddenly the man gets up and takes a phone out of his pocket. Akaashi’s phone. He uses Akaashi's finger print to unlock it and then presses the call button putting it on speaker. Akaashi groans. After the first ring Tsukishima's voice echoes in the room. </p><p>"<em>Akaashi?</em>" his voice is uncertain, like he's been waiting for this call but now he's not sure how to talk. It makes Akaashi's heart aches. That's because he didn't answer his texts for weeks. </p><p>His captor breaks the silence and starts talking with all the assurance he can get. The moment Tsukishima understands the situation, his voice turns cold and dangerous. He listens to the man's clumsy explanations and reclamations. Therefore, he ignores them. </p><p>"<em>Akaashi are you alright?</em>" </p><p>Akaashi pinches his lips to hold his sigh. He can imagine Tsukishima's murderous stare at the moment. His captor gives him a long look, fearing what Akaashi will answer but also telling him to answer. </p><p>"I'm fine Kei." he uses the blond first name without thinking about it. It just feels right. A long minute pass before Tsukishima speaks again. </p><p>"<em>Can you keep up a little bit longer?</em>" </p><p>His captor doesn't give Akaashi the chance to answer. He yells his warnings to Tsukishima before he ends the call. He put the phone back in his pocket. </p><p>"Now that they know, you'll give me the money I need. Then, I'll free you."</p><p>Akaashi stares at him before he leans like he's going to compel. </p><p>"Go to hell" is his answer.</p><p>The man groans and hits him hard again. He throws the bottle at his feet and leaves the room. </p><p>The next hours are full of anxiety. Every sound puts Akaashi on edge. His captor never comes back, but any minute, Akaashi braces himself to see him enter. He's trying to get free but it takes time. He hurts his wrists in the process but he doesn't mind. He's about to get free when he forces himself to stay still. He heard a door shut somewhere in the building. Steps are coming closer. Fast. Akaashi holds his breath. He fears his captor's reaction if he notices Akaashi tried to get free. </p><p>The door suddenly opens and his heart misses a beat.</p><p>"Keiji!" Tsukishima's hands are on his face in a second. His eyes scan his features. He frees him in one smooth move and Akaashi is immediately pulled in a hug. Two men are following close, armed and checking the surrounding. </p><p>"How?" the writer asks, confused. </p><p>"We tracked your number," Tsukishima answers. </p><p>Oh. Just that? Easy. Akaashi lets himself melt in Tsukishima's arms, breathing his smell, feeling his heat. Damm he missed them. Tsukishima gently pushes him so he can check him. His thumbs gently strokes his beaten face. His lower lips is cut but it's not that bad. Tsukishima's eyebrows frown dangerously when he sees Akaashi's wrist. </p><p>"You're almost bleeding." </p><p>"I tried to get free. I was about to succeed." </p><p>"I don't doubt it. Come, let's get you out." </p><p>"Wait, what about the guy-?" </p><p>"Kou and Tetsu are taking care of him." </p><p>The words are said like a statement, detached and simple, but they sound cold and hold a cruel reality that Akaashi is too aware of. He feels an uncomfortable weight settle on his chest. He's about to ask what Tsukishima means when he hears them. Cries and screams. He ignores Tsukishima's plea to come with him and instead follow the awful sounds down the hallway. His heart is in his throat when he enters a larger room. First he sees a circle of men in black, all armed. Then he sees Kuroo and Bokuto. They're turning their backs on him. His captor is on his knees in front of them. His fingers are twisted in some unnatural shapes. His face is covered in blood, as his nose is broken. Blood is dripping from Bokuto's fist. </p><p>Akaashi doesn't think when he runs and puts himself between the gangsters and the man. "Stop!" Relief paints Kuroo's face and Bokuto's eyes softened a second before he looks harshly at Akaashi. </p><p>"Keiji move" he orders. </p><p>"Don't do that I'll pay for his debts!" Akaashi assures. He doesn't own the guy anything but he can't stand watching the men he loves hurting an innocent man. </p><p>"Debts?" Bokuto repeats. He glares at the man on the ground, who's holding on Akaashi's leg. He’s begging for mercy. He's terrified and has all the reasons to be. Not so gently, Bokuto moves Akaashi away, pushing him into Kuroo's arms and gives a violent kick into the man's head. </p><p>"No!" Akaashi tries to escape Kuroo but the gangster holds him strongly. </p><p>"Keiji, he lied to you." the raven says. </p><p>Akaashi slows down but can't stay still as Bokuto kicks the man a second time. </p><p>"What did he tell you?" Kuroo presses. </p><p>"He-he says he's in debt.. money...you...you're threatening his family." </p><p>"We're not." Kuroo swears. He forces Akaashi to look at him. "He's a fraud. He tried to extort you babe."</p><p>The pet name goes unnoticed by Akaashi. He's still processing Kuroo's words. </p><p>"But he said I'm his guarantee.. If I pay you'll let his family-" </p><p>"He lied." </p><p>Akaashi looks into Kuroo's eye, searching for truth. They're honest, loving, true. Akaashi curses. He has been deceived. </p><p>"But you're hurting him" he whispers, weak. </p><p>Kuroo's hold slowly losen. "Kei takes him to the car."</p><p>Akaashi feels a hand taking his, and now he's led out of the building. He doesn’t know what to do. He shouldn’t abandon the man to his fate, but at the same time, is it right to let him go? He’s lost. He doesn’t know what’s right and what’s wrong. Outside, the sun is setting, falling behind the horizon. They’re in an industrial zone, probably disused by the plants and vegetation piercing the concrete.</p><p>Three cars are waiting. Akaashi doesn’t pay attention to what Tsukishima says to the men around them but next, he’s gently pushed by one of the cars, and he leans against the trunk. Tsukishima sits by his side and starts rolling the writer’s sleeves. Then gently, he takes a better look at his wrist before wrapping them in gaze. </p><p>“Are you OK?” Tsukishima’s question finally takes Akaashi away from his deep thoughts.</p><p>“How do you do?” he asks in return. “How do you do, to ignore this part of their world? To not think of it when they touch you?”</p><p>Tsukishima settles his hands on his lap and looks for his next words carefully.</p><p>“It’s difficult. Sometimes they come back home and their clothes are bloody. Other times, I hear them when they’re on the phone with their man or talking business, and I wish I didn't hear. Ever since they decided to not let me enter their world, I had to choose.”</p><p>“Between what?”</p><p>“Them and my morals.”</p><p>Akaashis shivers. So that’s what it is about. </p><p>“Actually, it’s thanks to you that I decided to stay with them.”</p><p>Akaashi frowns. “How so?”</p><p>“In your book <em>Keeping me Alive</em>, you had these quotes: <em>One keep saying that the world  is not black and white but shades of grey, but the world is also as ugly that it is pretty. We just need to choose what side we want to cultivate.</em>” </p><p>Keiji remembers writing that. To him it was some sort of casual fact. He wonders what Tsukishima had seen through those lines.</p><p>“After reading that, I just kept thinking about my relationship with Kou and Tetsu. And then I realize I was their pretty side. And I wanted to remain that way so whatever they do, they won’t drown into the darkness.”</p><p>Akaashi stares at Tsukishima and he can picture it. He tells himself the story of those men of the underworld, feared and dangerous, hated as much as respected, spending days and nights building an empire of crimes. He imagines the doubts, the sacrifice, the constant need to be on guard. And he remembers the sighs of joy when they step in their penthouse to Tsukishima reading on the couch. How suddenly, their life is far away when they’re in his arms. He understands. Once more, Tsukishima is not their toy, their puppy, their gigolo or their good little boy waiting home for them like a captive. He’s their breath of fresh air, the sweetness that balances the spice of their work, he keeps them rooted in the non-criminal world. </p><p>“Why are you smiling?” Tsukishima frowns.</p><p>“I think I know why they love you.” Akaashi answers. Tsukishima blushes and mumbles something inaudible. Their conversation is cut short by the return of Kuroo and Bokuto. The latter is whipping blood off his hands with a tissue he gives to one of his men just after. Tsukishima and Akaashi rise, waiting until the two mafia bosses come to halt in front of them. Kuroo hands Akaashi his phone. The novelist takes it with a thank on his lips. Kuroo’s gaze peers at Akaashi's wrists. Before he opens his mouth, the writer is bowing slightly, folding his fingers in front of him.</p><p>“Thank you for saving me.” </p><p>“How do you feel?” Bokuto asks.</p><p>“Not that good, but I’m not hurt.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Did he…” Akaashi takes a second to form his question. “He lied to me. Why?”</p><p>“He thought he could extort us by kidnapping you.” Kuroo answers. “The guy had no idea what was coming for him.” </p><p>He seems proud of himself, and Akaashi finds it endearing despite the morbid meaning. </p><p>“Thanks for coming.”</p><p>“We’re taking you home.” Bokuto states. “And then… we’ll get out of your life.”</p><p>His words are like a cold shower, but Akaashi isn’t the most surprised.Tsukishima takes a step to talk but Bokuto stops him with a quick gesture.</p><p>“It’s our fault if you’ve been dragged into this. It’s because we’ve been careless that he took the opportunity to hurt you.”</p><p>“No it wasn’t-…” Akaashi tries.</p><p>“It is.” Bokuto repeats. “We put you in danger, that unacceptable.”</p><p>“I’m fine…”</p><p>“That’s not the point!” </p><p>“You’re wrong Bokuto-san. You’re looking for excuses to push me away. And if that’s really what you want, fine, I won’t bother you anymore. But don’t put this on you. The guy wanted to get you and if it wasn’t me he would have tried with Tsukishima.”</p><p>Akaashi says this with all the confidence he can gather.</p><p>“None of this was your fault,” he concludes.</p><p>He doesn’t know for Tsukishima, but Kuroo and Bokuto look at him with a stunned expression. </p><p>“You wanted to get out of our lives. You stopped answering Kei’s texts.” Bokuto reminds.</p><p>“I did. But I was wrong.” Akaashi confess. "I thought I couldn't be with you, but it was stupid, I was wonrg..."</p><p>“Are you saying you want to stick around?” Bokuto asks innocently. </p><p>“Well… I could write another two or three books about powerful mafia plots.” Akaashi shrugs, a sly smile brightening his features. </p><p>Bokuto is suddenly so close. He’s in Akaashi's personal space, breathing the same air. Akaashi feels trapped, but he’s not afraid. If so, that’s almost reassuring.</p><p>“We won’t let you escape.”</p><p>“Who said I will? Maybe you’re the ones trap with an annoying author.”</p><p>“The guy is a lot of things, but not annoying.” Bokuto whispers against his lips. </p><p>Akaashi can’t stand it any longer. He grabs Bokuto by the collar of his shirt and pulls him closer. The kiss is better than his dreams. Bokuto brings him closer, so Akaashi is forced to rise on his tiptoe. Their lips move against each other. Their tongues meet and dance for the first time, until they’re breathless. Akaashi is the one to pull away to ask for oxygen. Bokuto settles his forehead against his and kisses his nose and cheeks gently.</p><p>“God it’s even better than my dreams.” he whispers. </p><p>Before Akaashi can agree, he’s taken away from Bokuto's arms and Kuroo is kissing him. It’s softer than Akaashi’s imagination, but also, somehow that’s exactly Kuroo. He’s pushed against the car until the man is leaning on him, caging him, but Akaashi’s the one to hold him close. When they move apart, his eyes are naturally drawn to Tsukishima, who’s standing still by the car. And he’s pouting. The sight is adorable, and so unexpected that Akaashi’s heart starts to beat faster.</p><p>“See something you don’t like, Moonshine?” Kuroo teases.</p><p>“That’s why I didn’t want you to meet him. You stole it at the first occasion!” Tsukishima crosses his arms on his chest and his pout turns more adorable if that’s even possible. Akaashi reaches out and takes his hand to pull him closer. </p><p>“Truth is.. you stole me first.” He admits. </p><p>Tsukishima blushes hard. He can’t control his smile and Akaashi falls deeper for him as he pushes away Kuroo to hug Akaashi. </p><p>The writer goes back to the penthouse with them that night. Part because he wants to, and part because they won’t let him go to his apartment after what happened. Kuroo doesn’t wait to even be at home to pin Akaashi against the wall. He ravishes his lips the moment they step in the elevator. Akaashi can feel the blood races in his body, slamming in his ears. It’s so good. Kuroo’s hands are under his shirt, testing the softness of his skin. Their tongues are dancing loudly with each other. Somewhere on their left, Tsukishima’s small sighs betray him and Bokuto.</p><p>Who knows who opened the door, and who closed it with a kick. Akaashi is carried to the bedroom in a blur. His clothes disappear on the way. He’s pushed in bed not so gently, a body falling on his almost immediately. Kuroo’s excitement presses against Akaashi’s and as he starts moving, a sensual, calculated dance, Akaashi whimps. The sound is immediately eaten by Tsukishima. Through the fog of pleasure and desire, Akaashi sees the blond settle on his side, almost naked too. And suddenly, three pairs of lips attack him. They're hands all over him too. It’s too much and too exquisite. </p><p>“Keiji baby. Do you want it? Should we stop?” Kuroo breathes. </p><p>“Don’t! Don’t stop please..” Akaashi's broken plea is pathetic but it doesn’t give a shit. </p><p>“What do you want?” Bokuto asks. </p><p>“I- d-don’t know, don't kn--ow” he moans. </p><p>He wants to cry because he’s finally in their arms for real  and it’s too much and not enough. He doesn’t know what he wants. He just wants. The men seem to understand because they kiss him gently before pulling away. </p><p>“Would you like Kei to blow you?” Kuroo offers softly.</p><p>Akaashi nods hard. Oh god yes he wants that. The moment the blond’s lips close around his excitement, it’s already too much, he knows he could come just with this. But then, Tsukishima takes him deep, Akaashi arches beautifully on the bed, eyes closed and mouth wide open. At the same time, someone pulls him up and settles in his back, pressing sweet kisses in his hair and on his neck. The body is so hot, the hands so caring. </p><p>“Keiji.” Ha, so it’s Bokuto. “Look how well he takes you love.”</p><p>Akaashi forces his eyes to crack open, but it’s almost a mistake. The sight of Tsukishima kissing, licking and taking his cock in his mouth is too much, and he groans to control his need to fuck face the blond. Tsukishima notices him looking and smiles around him, pushing deeper, a glint of defiance in the eyes. Damm, naughty. Bokuto keeps kissing him, whispering lovely words in his ear. One of his hands is drawing circles on his lower stomach, and the other is busy behind Akaashi. The writer can only imagine, by the groans and the moves he guesses, what Bokuto is up to. He’s suddenly brought back to what’s happening in front of him by Tsukishima mewls. Kuroo didn’t wait to be invited. He’s fingering the blond with an ease that betrays practice. For all the insanity that he could say in the moment, he keeps praising Tsukishima, opening him under the curious and aroused gaze of Akaashi. </p><p>“You're beautiful baby, you’re being so perfect for Akaashi and for us. Fuck you’re so sexy, we don’t deserve you.” </p><p>Bokuto grins against Akaashi’s neck at the sight. “Aren’t we fucking lucky Tetsu?” </p><p>“Sure thing Kou.” </p><p>Akaashi barely registers the words. Only the sweet tones of their voices and Tsukishima’s whimpers fill his ears. Somewhere in the new kiss Bokuto presses at the junction between his neck and his jaw, Kuroo takes off his fingers, making Tsukishima tremble. It’s not long before he thrusts into him with a growl. Tsukishima’s reaction reverberates against Akaashi’s dick, tearing a cry out of him. </p><p>“You look so incredible,” Bokuto murmurs, pressing against him. His dick twitches again Akaashi’s lower back, giving the man goosebumps. His free hand moves up to one of his nipples and he starts to tease religiously. </p><p>Another deep thrust of Kuroo sends Tsukishima on edge. He grabs Akaashi’s hips and digs his nails in the skin, sucking eagerly on his dick. His next high-pitched moan is too much for Akaahi. Bokuto’s fingers playing with his nipple while the man pumpes himself, Kuroo fucking Tsukishima without looking away from Akaashi’s face, and Tsukishima sucking his dick like it’s the best candy in the wolrd.</p><p>The orgasm is the best he ever experimented. His eyes roll back in his head, his mouth is wide open, blood pulses in his ears, an electrical surge spread in his body. He comes hard in Tsukishima’s mouth, and the blond swallows it all. Hands reach to hold Akaashi as he screams his pleasure. Something hot and sticky is spilled against his back.</p><p>“Fuck! So hot!” Kuroo’s voice is distant and still so close. Through his eyelashes Akaashi sees him bringing Tsukishima in a kneeling position, turning the blond’s head for a kiss. Tsukishima’s dick is dripping cum from the orgasm that hit him just after Akaashi’s. A sharp growl escapes Kuroo’s lips as he comes, thrusting hard and deep in Tsukishima. </p><p>They fall into a pill of limbs afterwards. Tsukishima curls against Akaashi who naturally holds him gently. Bokuto and Kuroo hold hands while they’re also hugging the two men between them. </p><p>“Thanks Keiji.” Tsukishima whispers.</p><p>“What for?” the man asks on the verge of falling asleep after all the emotion of the day.</p><p>“Giving us a chance.”</p><p>Akaashi smiles and kisses the blond’s forehead. </p><p>In the end, Akaashi never asks about the man who kidnapped him. He knows he wouldn’t like the answer. It’s not about what’s right, or what’s wrong. It’s not about justice and morals. It’s not about the right choices either. There’s no rational answer to explain why Akaashi accepts the situation. Maybe he has gone too deep in his research. Maybe he lost himself in the end. Maybe the truth took too much of him. </p><p>The thing is, Akaashi's new book is a best-seller. His editors want a series of novels about this mafia, the tragedy and the fate of one family through ages. And, now that he has found muses, Akaashi has all he needs for his stories to feel true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this let me know :3<br/>If anything needs to be improved, let me know aw!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>